Currently, in order to electronically access a secure account, a user must enter a text-based password. The password is typically some combination of letters, numbers, and symbols. The user must remember this combination and keep it secure from others. Furthermore, many password-based systems require the user to update or change his or her password periodically, requiring the user to learn a new password. Text-based passwords may be difficult to create or translate across different languages and cultures.
These and other drawbacks exist.